danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Fukawa
Touko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She has the title Super High-School Level Literary Girl '(超高校級の「文学少女」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Bungaku Shōjo") and she suffers from multi-personality disorder. Her other personality comes out when she sneezes, or upon seeing blood (which also makes her faint prior). That other personality is known as Genocider Syo' (ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaida Shou), who has the title Super High-School Level Murderer (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Satsujinki"). She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away', was a huge hit that managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top selling list. Fukawa survived the final trial and escaped with other survivors at the end of the game. Appearance Fukawa is always seen an attire that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to the girls (and Fujisaki), and her glasses. The length of her skirt is related to her dissociative personality disorder. She has long, dark aubergine hair worn in twin braids. Personality Due to her severe persecution complex that originated from the bullying that she had to live through early in life, Fukawa is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her; her unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize quickly characterized her interactions with most of Class 78. Because of that, Fukawa was more anti-social and would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situations. For instance, during the First Trial, Fukawa quickly judged Naegi as a killer just because Maizono was in "his" bathroom, before he explained that Maizono had switched rooms with him. Being a fan girl to her self-professed Prince Charming, Togami, Fukawa could often be seen stalking him, seeing him as the "ideal boyfriend". After the revelation of her counterpart, Genocider Syo, Fukawa's crush on Togami took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was depicted as being capable of neither proper judgment, nor of control over her perverse fantasies. Her obsession towards Togami was her major motivator to action, to the point of inflicting hurt on others, as she notably did to Asahina (in the form of Genocider Syo), cutting Asahina on her arm in revenge for Asahina slapping Togami over his antagonising the exposed mole that was Oogami. Fukawa was known to be extremely hemophobic. Any sight of blood would make her faint, causing a part of her known as Genocider Syo to awaken. History Pre-Despair Incident Free-Time events with her revealed that she had at least some romantic experience, although these experiences had ended pretty badly for her. Her first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, she found said letter mounted on the bulletin board, believing it was the boy's way of making a mockery of her. However, when her teacher saw the letter, she said that she had a way with words, which started Fukawa's career as a writer. Another Free-Time event revealed that in her eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. Fukawa then spent three days and three nights planning the date, deciding what movie to watch. She eventually decided to go with an action movie, but halfway through her date mysteriously disappeared. She later discovered that the reason the boy asked her out, was for him to fulfill a forfeit for losing a bet with his friends. High School Life of Mutual Killing At the start of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, she was extremely nervous about surviving, and as such, loudly accused everyone of persecuting her even though no one had, and then quickly became cooped up and withdrawn. It was not until the first trial that more of her personality was laid out in the open, including her perpetual obsession over Togami. Execution '''First Kiss Prank' - Fukawa is thrown out in complete darkness. In the distance Togami could be seen, so she began to run towards him and tried to jump toward him, when a huge roller suddenly appeared between them. Although she desperately tried to escape, the roller caught up and flattened her completely, with gory results. This execution is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Fukawa apparently had a major crush on Togami even during the pre-despair days, but she never acted on it during that time. However, she still followed him everywhere and, since he had no feelings - positive or negative - toward Fukawa, he let her hang around; by the end, as Togami mellowed slightly, the pair even managed to have a few conversations that could be considered normal, disregarding Syo's existence. Quotes *“I know what you’re thinking… I know what you’re dying to say… You’re thinking how you’ve never seen such a fatty in your life, aren’t you…? Laughing behind my back…?” *“You… don’t have to reply…” *"Ah, I did it again...! I said something I shouldn't have again...! It's probably settled now... you hate me... you're just going to bully me from now on..." *"How can you say that with such confidence...? Is it because... I'm so ugly...?" Trivia *Fukawa's last name consists of the characters for "rotten" and "river". "Fu" is also the first character in the word fujoshi, a term Genocider Syo used to describe herself and Fukawa. *Fukawa had one father and two mothers that she lived with before the events of the first game. *Fukawa does not like to be compared to Genocider Syo. *It's hinted that Fukawa does not take showers often. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters